支出
by Arisa-Mo
Summary: Semi-Canon. Ketika giliran Ichimatsu untuk berbelanja. / JyuuIchi / Warning Inside / Mind to read?


**Osomatsu-san and All Character** © ****Akatsuka Fujio****

 **支出** © **Arisa Morishita**

.

 **Semi-Canon. Out of Character. Family. Miss typo(s). Fluff. Gajeness. DLDR. etc** **….**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ichimatsu."

Sang pemilik nama menoleh. Dirinya yang disibukkan dengan duduk di sudut ruangan tempat dirinya dan kelima saudara lainnya bersantai, seraya membelai manja kucing oranye dalam pelukannya, kini kegiatannya harus ia hentikan sebentar. Matanya kini menatap penuh keheranan pada saudara kembarnya satu tingkat lebih tua darinya. Tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, matanya bersinar seolah dirinya kini bertanya kepada sosok yang menyebut namanya.

"Kau pergi belanja sana!"

Ichimatsu berkedip. Ia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan saudara lebih tua darinya satu tingkat. "Kok aku?"

Saudaranya itu, Choromatsu, berkacak pinggang. Ia sedikit menyerngit heran. "Minggu ini giliranmu berbelanja," ujarnya cepat seraya menunjukkan selembar kertas besar tepat di wajah Ichimatsu. Sebuah kalender dengan tulisan kanji di _header_ 'Jadwal Mingguan Matsuno'.

Matanya mengikuti arah telunjuk Choromatsu berhenti, tepat di kalender itu, di atas baris kedua dengan penanda warna ungu. Ungu adalah warna ciri khas Ichimatsu. Jelas dari apa yang ditunjukkan Choromatsu benar kenyataannya.

Pemuda dengan rambut berantakan itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah komentarpun. Ia berdiri, dengan kucing oranye masih dalam pelukannya, ia menghampiri Choromatsu di _kokatsu_ **(*)**. Ichimatsu menatap intens saudaranya itu, menanti kelanjutan kalimat dari Choromatsu.

Pemuda berjaket hijau itu menyodorkan secarik kertas kecil, disertai beberapa lembar uang yang cukup banyak. Sesaat Ichimatsu berkedip, namun ia terhenyak saat mengetahui maksud dari sodorannya Choromatsu. Dirinya menerima sodoran Choromatsu. Sekilas Ichimatsu memperhatikan tulisan kecil yang terterah pada secarik kertas itu, _daftar belanja_.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, Ichimatsu kembali berdiri. Menyodorkan kucingnya ke Choromatsu, yang disambut dengan nada bingung sekaligus penolakan atas pemberian Ichimatsu. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Choromatsu yang disibukkan dengan kucing yang mulai mencakar dirinya. Terjadi penyerangan dadakan dari si kucing terhadap si _fanboy_ , hingga membuat suara gaduh bergema. Bahkan saat Ichimatsu menutup _shoji_ **(**)** rumahnya, suara bising itu masih terdengar.

Bersiap menuju supermarket terdekat, di arah sebaliknya terlihat sosok pemuda serupa dengan dirinya, Ia berjalan dengan begitu riang, hingga membuat lengan jaket kuningnya yang terlalu panjang itu berayun manja. Sosok itu berhenti tepat di belakang Ichimatsu.

Sosok itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ichimatsu, senyum lebar khasnya ia pamerkan. "Ichimatsu- _niisan_ , mau pergi?" tanyanya penuh riang.

Ichimatsu menoleh ke belakang, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Tanpa mengusik saudaranya, ia berjalan menelusuri jalan. Saudara satu tingkat di bawahnya membuntutinya dari belakang.

"Pergi ke mana, _niisan_?"

"Belanja." Sesaat Ichimatsu berkedip, sebelum ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, menatap saudara lainnya dengan penuh keheranan. "Kenapa? Kau mau ikut, Jyushimatsu?"

Sepasang mata Jyushimatsu bersinar penuh antusias. Senyumnya kian melebar. "Mau!"

.

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka kini, di tengah sebuah supermarket besar yang cukup ramai didatangi orang awam. Dengan Jyushimatsu mendorong troli yang sudah terisi sedikit barang kebutuhan, sesuai yang tertera dalam daftar di Ichimatsu. Mereka terus mengintari dalam supermarket itu, sudah tak terhitung lagi lamanya waktu mereka berjalan di antara rak-rak yang memamerkan berbagai benda.

Jyushimatsu berjalan setapak demi setapak ke depan secara perlahan, ia tetap mendorong trolinya. Senyumnya masih terbuka lebar, matanya menyapu tiap orang berlalu-lalang di depannya. Ichimatsu sendiri tengah menggenggam secarik kertas yang diberikan Choromatsu sebelumnya, matanya menoleh ke kiri bergulir ke kanan, mencari barang sesuai dengan apa yang terterah di atas kertas itu.

Merasa terlalu hening di antara mereka, Jyushimatsu menoleh ke _niisan_ -nya. "Berikutnya kita cari apa, _niisan_?"

Ichimatsu sedikit berdengung. Ia melirik kertas kecil itu, mencari apa yang diperlukannya. "Permintaan dari Todomatsu, roti tawar dan selai kacang," ia sedikit berkedip heran, "sejak kapan dia suka menu itu?" tanyanya tanpa sadar.

"Sejak Todomatsu memberiku roti selai kacang, mungkin," Jyushimatsu berkata santai. Jawaban darinya disambut dengan gumaman Ichimatsu yang mengerti.

Sesuai pernyataan Ichimatsu, segera mereka pergi mencari rak yang tersedia roti tawar dan selainya—biasanya kedua barang itu diletakkan di satu rak yang sama. Berjalan melewati di antara banyaknya rak yang dijejer begitu rapi dan simetris. Sedikit membuat mata dimanjakan dengan kerapian tata susun berbagai bahan dan alat kebutuhan rumah.

Tanpa sadar kini Jyushimatsu menemukan apa yang mereka cari, sebuah rak berisi berbagai jenis merek roti dan selai. Suara tawa kecil lolos dari cengiran lebarnya. Ia raih salah satu roti tawar yang tersedia di rak itu, dengan kedua telapak tangannya ia memutarkan roti itu, mencari sesuatu hal kecil namun penting; tanggal kadaluwarsanya.

Ia tahu dirinya harus mengecek kapan roti itu tak layak untuk dikonsumsi. Walau Jyushimatsu bertingkah seperti layaknya seorang anak kecil, bukan berarti pemikirannya juga seperti anak kecil— _saudara-saudaranya tak pernah berpikir jauh tentang dirinya_.

Ia menoleh ke samping, berniat untuk bertanya kepada Ichimatsu. Namun matanya tidak sama sekali menemukan sosok pemuda berjaket ungu itu. _Tadi Ichimatsu masih bersamanya, sekarang hilang entah ke mana_. Masih berdiri di dekat rak itu, matanya terus mencari sosok _niisan_ -nya ke segala arah. Nihil hasilnya. Ia tak dapat menemukan Ichimatsu.

 _Mungkin Ichimatsu tertinggal di belakangnya_.

Dengan cekatan Jyushimatsu meletakkan roti tawar itu ke dalam trolinya. Jyushimatsu panik bukan main. Segera ia mendorong trolinya, berjalan untuk mencari Ichimatsu. Sebelum pergi menjauh dari rak itu, tangannya mengambil salah satu toples selai berukuran sedang yang tersaji di rak itu. Ia mengecek toples itu, memastikan tanggal kadaluwarsa dan rasa yang ia ambil. Dengan penuh kepastian ia taruh toples selai itu dalam troli, kemudian pergi secepatnya agar dirinya dapat menemukan Ichimatsu.

"Ichimatsu- _niisan_! Ichimatsu- _niisan_ di mana!?"

Sinar kepanikan begitu kontras di wajah Jyushimatsu. Ia berlarian kecil, melewati rak-rak tinggi dan orang berlalu-lalang. Matanya terus menyapu sekelilingnya sembari berlari, tetap menjaga troli yang didorongnya tidak menabrak siapapun.

Ia berhenti sejenak. Napasnya tersengal, mengambil beberapa pasokan udara segar. Jyushimatsu menegakkan tulang punggungnya, merilekskan tubuhnya yang perlahan rasa letih memasuki otot-ototnya. Untuk pertama kali bagi Jyushimatsu sepanik itu.

Jyushimatsu sedikit terhenyak saat indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok berjaket ungu. Warna yang sangat familiar dalam memorinya. Benaknya langsung membuat satu garis kesimpulan. Cengirannya kian lebar. Sinar keriaan terpancar di wajahnya. Segera ia menghampiri sosok berjaket ungu itu.

"Ichimatsu- _niisan_!"

Sosok berjaket ungu itu menoleh ke orang yang memanggilnya. Dugaan Jyushimatsu tepat. Pemuda berambut belakang satu itu menghampiri Ichimatsu yang kini tengah berdiri di dekat satu rak yang tersaji berbagai makanan kemasan.

Mata Jyushimatsu mengikuti arah mata Ichimatsu. Kini pusat perhatian mereka terkunci pada satu makanan kemasan, dengan gambar ikan teri sebagai simbolnya. Sesaat Jyushimatsu menatap kakaknya. Terlihat ekor dan telinga _imajiner_ kucing khas Ichimatsu muncul. Ekor kucingnya bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan interval waktu yang sama. Kedua mata Ichimatsu terfokus ke satu titik—makanan kemasan itu. Ichimatsu mode kucingnya kembali aktif— _itu istilah yang digunakan Jyushimatsu_. Seperti seekor kucing yang mengincar mangsanya.

"Ichimatsu- _niisan_ ," untuk kesekian kali Jyushimatsu memanggil namanya, dengan penuh harap sosok yang dipanggilnya kembali ke alam nyata. Ia menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Ichimatsu, sinar kekhawatiran sedikit terlihat di wajah Jyushimatsu.

Usaha Jyushimatsu membuahkan hasil. Ichimatsu kembali ke alam nyata berkatnya. Telinga dan ekor kucing imajiner Ichimatsu pun ikut lenyap. Sontak Ichimatsu menatap gelagapan adiknya. Keringat dingin perlahan menuruni sudut wajahnya.

Sejenak Jyushimatsu kembali menatap makanan kemasan itu—yang diduga isinya adalah ikan teri, lalu kembali menatap Ichimatsu. Kegiatan itu terus berulang hingga lima kali. Karena itu Jyushimatsu bertanya tanpa melunturkan cengirannya, "Ichimatsu- _niisan_ mau membeli ikan asin itu untuk teman kucing-kucingmu?"

"Eh—!?"

Tepat sasaran.

Ichimatsu kembali gelagapan sendiri. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, seperti menahan rasa malu. Kedua tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia berusaha meraih Jyushimatsu namun nihil. Mengucapkan sepatah katapun entah kenapa terasa sulit baginya.

Cengiran Jyushimatsu seperti tidak mau luntur di wajahnya. Suara tawa kecil pun lolos keluar. "Aku belum pernah melihat Ichimatsu- _niisan_ seperti ini," celotehnya tanpa sadar.

Dalam beberapa detik Ichimatsu berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Ia mengambil udara segar, lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, dengan tujuan untuk merilekskan tubuhnya. Wajah datar kembali terpasang di wajahnya, tubuhnya ia sedikit bungkukkan—sekilas terlihat seperti orang yang tak bersemangat menjalani hidupnya. Sosok Ichimatsu telah kembali sedia kala.

"Itu adalah ikan teri dengan kualitas terbaik dalam produksinya. Terdapat berbagai rasa yang tersedia, namun rasa original adalah yang terbaik. Aku ingin membelinya, tapi …," Ichimatsu menatap deretan huruf yang terterah dalam daftar belanjanya sebelum ia menghela kasar, "uang yang diberikan Choromatsu- _niisan_ tak akan cukup, dan aku lupa untuk membawa uang sendiri."

Setelah mendengar apa yang dipikirakn saudaranya membuat Jyushimatsu bernapas lega. Dengan cekatan pemuda penyuka _baseball_ itu meraih ikan teri kemasan itu. Ia menatap sekilas bungkus kemasan itu, memastikan kondisinya layak atau tidak untuk dikonsumsi.

Ichimatsu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menunjukkan wajah kebingungannya terhadap kelakuan Jyushimatsu. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari secara keseluruhan apa yang dilakukan salah satu saudara kembarnya itu.

Kini Jyushimatsu itu memasukkan ikan teri kemasan itu ke dalam troli. _Ia bermaksud membelinya tanpa memikirkan jumlah uang yang Ichimatsu pegang_. Entah apa yang merasuki tubuhnya, Ichimatsu kembali gelagapan untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni deras di wajahnya. Ia makin dibuat gelagapan saat Jyushimatsu memasukkan ikan teri kemasan itu ke dalam troli lebih dari satu.

"Jyu-Jyushimatsu, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jyushimatsu menunjukkan wajah bingungnya. "Tentu saja membeli ini—"

"Kau yakin uangnya akan cukup?" Ichimatsu langsung memotong ucapan saudaranya. Ia tahu kebaikan yang ingin dilakukan Jyushimatsu untuknya, tapi apa dia punya uang lebih—pikirnya sejenak.

"Tenang saja, Ichimatsu- _niisan_. Aku membawa uang. Cukup untuk membeli apa yang Ichimatsu- _niisan_ inginkan," anak lahir kelima itu memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum hangat, disertai tawa kecil juga.

Melihat senyum yang ditunjukkan Jyushimatsu membuat Ichimatsu merasa tenang, entah kenapa. Semburat rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah pemuda berjaket ungu itu.

"T-terima kasih, Jyushimatsu …."

Seketika senyum khas Jyushimatsu seperti biasanya kembali ditunjukkannya. Rona merah sedikit menjalar di wajahnya. Sepasang alat indera penghilatannya terkunci pada sosok _niisan_ -nya yang kini bersikap malu-malu kucing—menurut pemahamannya. Jyushimatsu menjadi gemas sendiri melihat Ichimatsu bertingkah seperti itu.

Sontak Jysuhimatsu memeluk erat Ichimatsu, yang disambut suara keheranan yang lolos dari mulut sosok yang hendak dipeluk. Tangan kanan Jyushimatsu yang terhalang helaian jaket kuningnya mengelus gemas rambut berantakan Ichimatsu. Ia mengelus gemas pipi Ichimatsu dengan pipinya sendiri. Sosok yang berada dalam nauang Jyushimatsu sedikit memerah wajahnya, jarang ada yang memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Ichimatsu- _niisan_ _kawaii_!"

"Eh—!?"

Kini seluruh wajah Ichimatsu sukses memanas lantas mendengar pujian—mungkin tidak bisa disebut pujian juga—yang meluncur tanpa disengaja dari mulut Jysuhimatsu. Sepertinya saudara adiknya tidak mempedulikan tatapan sinis para pembeli lainnya dalam supermarket itu. Tapi sialnya Ichimatsu menikmati belaian gemas dari Jyushimatsu.

Sekarang biarkan Ichimatsu menerima semua belaian dari Jyushimatsu.

.

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

Langit sore terlihat sangat indah. Kanvas warna oranye dihiasi buntalan kapas dengan warna hampir serupa, matahari yang terlihat di ufuk barat. Perpaduan yang sungguh indah, sekaligus penanda waktu bagi orang awam untuk segera kembali ke rumah karena hari akan mulai gelap.

Seperti halnya yang dilakukan Ichimatsu dan Jyushimatsu sekarang, dalam perjalanan menuju rumah berisi para NEET dari neraka itu— _menurut definisi Ichimatsu_ , dengan membawa cukup banyak kantung plastik dalam tangan mereka.

 _Ehem_. Lebih tepatnya, Jyushimatsu yang membawa kantung plastik lebih banyak daripada Ichimatsu. _Ya memang Jyushimatsu yang menawarkan diri untuk membawanya lebih banyak_. Pemuda berambut belakang satu itu membawa enam kantung plastik, sementara pemuda berambut berantakan itu hanya membawa satu saja.

Seraya berjalan santai, perhatian Ichimatsu terfokus pada satu lembar kertas buram kecil—namun cukup panjang potongan kertasnya. Ia memperhatikan tiap deretan huruf yang diketik rapi seperti diketik dengan mesin ketik. Bukan hanya deretan huruf, namun deretan angka tak luput dari perhatiannya di lembaran itu.

Sepasang matanya melebar, bahkan kelopak matanya yang selalu tertutup setengah kini ikut terbuka lebar. Ichimatsu sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Perhatiannya masih disita oleh kertas itu. Jyushimatsu, yang melihat kakaknya itu berhenti secara mendadak, ikut menghentikan langkahnya tepat di belakang Ichimatsu.

Anak lahir kelima itu mendekati Ichimatsu, seraya memasang wajah bingungnya—walau tak kentara karena senyum lebarnya itu. "Ada apa, Ichimatsu- _niisan_?"

Ichimatsu sedikit bergumam kecil sebelum ia menatap Jyushimatsu. Tersirat kebingungan di wajahnya. "Jyushimatsu," panggilnya yang disahut oleh orang yang disebut namanya, "ikan terinya tidak masuk hitungan?"

"Hah?" Jyushimatsu berkedip, menyatakan kebingungannya lewat sinar matanya.

" _Etto_ …," kini pemuda yang sering dipanggil Nekomatsu itu membalikkan badannya, menatap langsung Jyushimatsu. Kebingungan belum sirna dari wajahnya, "kau lihat saja sendiri. Di dalam strukbelanja ini, tidak tercantum merek dan harga ikan terinya," ujarnya sembari menyodorkan kertas kecil itu pada Jyushimatsu.

Langsung Jyushimatsu menerima sodoran itu. Matanya mulai membaca deretan tulisan ketik yang terterah di atas kertas itu dengan intens, memastikan ia membaca semuanya dengan baik. _Perkataan Ichimatsu benar kebenarannya._ Jyushimatsu tidak menemukan nama merek ikan teri yang dibeli sang Kakak.

Jysuhimatsu melipatkan tangannya—tidak peduli kantung-kantung plastik itu sedikit menggangunya, ia bertopang dagu. Bermain perang batin dengan benaknya.

"Mungkin karena Ichimatsu- _niisan_ terus memeluk ikan teri itu di supermarket. Ikan terinya tidak ditaruh dalam troli, padahal aku sudah menaruhnya di sana tapi Ichimatsu- _niisan_ justru memeluknya sampai kita menuju kasir. Apa mungkin kasirnya menyangka ikan teri yang Ichimatsu- _niisan_ peluk itu makanan bukan dari supermarket?"

Sukses pernyataan panjang dari Jyushimatsu itu membuat Ichimatsu melongo sempurna. _Jarang sekali Jyushimatsu membuat pernyataan yang sejenis detektif_. Nyaris saja ia tidak mengerti ucapan Jyushimatsu. "Tapi ada benarnya juga sih …," Ichimatsu membuang wajahnya, seolah dirinya itu harus membalas apa.

Tawa khas Jyushimatsu terlontar. Semburat merah sedikit tampak di wajahnya. Senyumnya kian lebar. Awalnya Ichimatsu mengabaikan tawa saudaranya, namun perlahan ia mulai terkekeh pelan. Semburat merah tipis sedikit tampak di wajah si Nekomatsu.

"Setidaknya kita sedikit untung," komentar pendek Ichimatsu.

Jyushimatsu mengangguk antusias, mengiyakan ucapan saudara kembarnya. Ichimatsu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, diikuti Jyushimatsu di belakangnya. Berjalan menelusuri tepi jalan di antara rumah-rumah yang mulai sepi. Diiringi tawa riang yang menemani mereka.

Menikmatsi suasana mereka saat ini di bawah langit sore yang terjadi sesaat itu sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **支出** (baca: shishutsu): artinya belanja.

 **(*)** **Kokatsu** : meja penghangat, yang sering dipakai orang Jepang terutama di musim dingin.

 **(**) Shoji** : pintu geser ala rumah Jepang.


End file.
